Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki discovers that not only does he have the Nine-Tail Fox inside him, but he also has three hedgehogs inside him during the Scroll of Seals incident. Now that the three hedgehogs merged with Naruto, he has gained their powers and will become the Ultimate Ninja. FemKyuubi NarutoxHarem. Need cover
1. The Birth of the Ultimate Ninja

_**Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!**_

* * *

_**Don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**NarutoXHarem**_

* * *

This is the story about a very special boy who lives in Konoha, also known as The Village Hidden in the Leafs. 12 years ago, a giant Nine-Tailed Fox appeared out of nowhere and it began to attack the village. It made lots of chaos and killed many innocent people along with the Shinobi of the village. However, one man was able to stand up to the beast and managed to fight it. But he sacrificed himself and sealed a new born baby. This man was known as Minato Namikaze, the Hidden Leaf's Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage.

As for the newborn baby in which the Nine-Tails is sealed in…his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son Minato Namikaze and the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero Kusina Uzumaki. Naruto was supposed to be treated as a hero who helped defeat the demon fox, but the villagers accused him of being the reincarnation of demon who attacked their village and killed their family and friends.

While he was growing up many of the villagers and Shinobi would always form mobs and try to kill him, but he was always protected the ANBU and the Third Hokage Hiruzin Sarutobi. Whenever he walked around the village, the citizens would always glare at him and call him names like 'Demon Brat', 'Monster fox', etc.

Naruto never had any friends all his life because the parents told their children to stay away from him. He only had one person who treats him nicely and always treats him to his favorite food which is ramen, and that is the Third Hokage himself who he would always call 'Old man'.

When he first started the Ninja Academy, many of the teachers hated him and didn't even bothered to teach him anything about being a ninja. In fact, they just wanted him to die. But then there was one man, who at first was scared of Naruto because he holds the fox, became fast friends with him and saw him as a little brother. This man's name is Iruka Umino and he's been Naruto's teacher for the past six years when he was at the Academy.

This year would be the last time where those who were at the Academy would become ninjas. All Naruto had to do was to pass a Genin test, which would be his one step closer to being a ninja, and then being the Hokage so that the villagers would acknowledge him and not treat him like dirt. But sadly that failed when he couldn't do a simple _**Clone Jutsu**_ and had to stay at the Academy again.

Just when his hopes of reaching his dream would die down his other sensei Mizuki, who always hated him from the very beginning, acted to be nice to him and tell him that there was another way for him to pass. All Naruto had to do in order to pass was to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and go far away from the village and go to a house that was there.

We currently see the blond hair, six whiskered cheek, orange jumpsuit wearing, soon to be Hokage panting in exhaustion from trying to master one the_** Jutsu**_ that was in the Scroll, which was strapped to his back.

"NARUTO!" The voice of Iruka Unimo shouted staring down at him.

"Oh! Hehe…hey Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"What am_ I_ doing here? What are YOU doing stealing the Scroll!?" Iruka asked waiting for an answer for him.

"Guess you caught me huh? And I only had time to master one jutsu…" Naruto said earning a surprise look from his teacher/big brother.

"_He's been practicing…"_ Iruka thought looking closely at his student and saw there was dirt on him.

"Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna show you this amazing new technique and your gonna let me graduate and everything is going to be okay! That's the way it goes right?" Naruto said happily causing Iruka to get a confused expression.

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…"

"_Mizuki…?"_ Iruka asked himself in shock.

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The teacher turned his head and saw kunais heading towards them. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit by the kunais.

"I see you found our little hideaway." A voice said.

Naruto and Iruka turned to the voice and saw a silver haired Chunin with two giant shurikens on his back and an evil grin on his face standing on a tree branch.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should've known you'd behind this Mizuki." Iruka said ignoring the pain he was in from the kunais.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki told him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Naruto asked looking between his senseis in confusion.

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka told him also. "It contains forbidden _**Jutsu**_ that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself to gain power!"

"What!?" A shocked Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Mizuki spoke up grinning evilly at him. "Iruka is just trying to scare you so that you won't have the scroll." He saw the confused look on his face and watch him turn to Iruka.

"Stop lying!" Iruka said taking out the last kunai out of his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you Naruto!"

Mizuki chuckled evilly. "Oh I'll tell you whose really lying."

"NO MIZUKI!"

"They've been lying to you, your whole life Naruto. Since the law that was made twelve years ago."

"Law?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows about this except for you."

"What is this law? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"DON'T TELL HIM IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted.

"The law is that no one can tell you that the Nine-Tail Fox is inside you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at this new. "What?"

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"STOP IT!" Iruka roared.

Naruto just stood there in complete shock and it actually hit him. All the name-callings, the beatings, everything that the village has done to him. He didn't even noticed that Mizuki took out one of his shuriken while laughing.

"It's time for you to die Naruto!" He said as he launched his shuriken at Naruto watching him still standing there.

"_Am I really the fox in human skin?"_ Naruto asked himself as he saw that everything was in slow motion. He closed his eyes awaiting for his fate.

_***Naruto's Mindscape***_

_**Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!**_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a sewer of somesort. "What is this? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

"**Come on! You guys promised me you would teach me how to run that fast!"**

"A girl?" Naruto asked himself raising an eyebrow and staring at the direction of the voice. He walks down the tunnel and heard that the girls voice was getting clearer.

"**And besides you three told me that you always keep your promise!"**

"Look, it's not that simple!" A male voice said.

"He's right!" Another male voice said.

"And besides, I can run as fast as these two!" The last male voice said.

Naruto continued to walk down this path and saw a girl who looks to be around his age. He gasped in shock by her appearance.

This girl had long orange hair, she wore a red kimono, had red eyes with black slit pupils, fox ears on top of her head and nine tails coming from her behind.

"HOLY CRAP!" He shouted getting the girl's attention. "Y-YOU'RE THE NINE-TAIL FOX! WAIT FORGET THAT! THE NINE TAILS IS A GIRL!?" He exclaimed pointing at her while shaking. He couldn't help but blush_. "She's really cute."_

"**OF COURSE I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!"** The fox shouted back at him. She soon started to take slow breaths and calmed down. **"And my real name is Mimi."**

"Mimi?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup! That's Mimi."

Naruto turned around and had dumbfounded expression written on his face. There before him was three colored hedgehogs.

One of them is blue and he had green eyes, red sneakers with a white strape on them, and each sporting a golden buckle. He also had white gloves, his muzzle and arms were peach colored.

The second one was black. He had red streaks on his head, red eyes, and white fur on his chest. He had on white gloves with rings around him. And his sneakers where white, black, red and yellow.

And the third and last one was silver. He has white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with yellow eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles on them with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! THREE TALKING HEDGEHOGS!" Naruto exclaimed backing away from them.

"Whoa whoa easy there kid." The blue hedgehog reassured him. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Okay then. Who are you then?" Naruto asked.

_**-Music: It Doesn't Matter Instrumental (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"My name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue hedgehog introduced himself grinning and pointing at himself with a thumbs up.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." The black hedgehog introduced himself crossing his arms.

"And my name is Silver the Hedgehog." The silver hedgehog introduced himself waving.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked. "And I'm gonna be the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs! Believe it!"

"Oh we know who you." Shadow said.

"So wait, I've got four beings sealed up inside me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That's right Naruto." Sonic said.

"So where did you three come from?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, we were fighting a being called 'Solaris' in our transformation state." Silver said. "And after that all we saw was nothing but white light. And us three ended up here."

"Where IS here?"

**"We're inside your mindscape you dumbass!"** Mimi said in annoyance by the question he was asking. **"I swear you really are stupid!"**

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto yelled. "In case you haven't notice you've made my life a living hell for attacking my village!"

**"And it wasn't my fault!"** Mimi shot back.

"Then whose fault was it!?"

"It was a man named Madara Uchiha." Shadow answered getting Naruto's attention. "You see Naruto, on the day before you was born, Madara came to the village in search for your mother."

"My...my mother!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki was Mimi's second jailor." Silver continued causing Naruto to gasp in shock.

"And...who was my...father?"

**"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage himself."** Mimi answered sadly.

Naruto's pupils shrank in shock and he stood there in complete shock. "I...I'm the son of the Fourth...?"

"Yes." Sonic nodded.

"Here's the story." Shadow said as Naruto listened in. "Madara discovered the secret hideout where Minato and Kushina was waiting for you to come out. And after you was born, Madara came and threatened to kill you just so that he can release Mimi."

"And that was when Mimi came out." Sonic continued. "He used that...um...what was it called again?" He asked Mimi.

**"Sharingan." **

"Right, right." Sonic nodded. "He used that sharingan thingy to control Mimi and used her to destroy the village."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Mimi and saw she was fighting back tears.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"And that was when Madara turned to your father and saw that he was going to seal her again. This time inside you." Silver said. "He used Mimi to try and kill you but your parents got in the way. They sacrificed themselves to save you."

Naruto was now trying his best to hold back his tears but that failed and his tears was falling from his eyes.

"They loved you very much Naruto." Shadow smiled but then got angry. "They wanted you to live a happy life. Minato wanted the village to treat you like a hero. But those damned villagers treated you like a monster..."

"If I was out there right now...I swear I would've killed every single person who did those things to you!" Silver exclaimed with the cyan on his hands glowing.

"My parents...they loved me...they didn't hate me at all...they really really loved me..." Naruto said with tears still falling from his eyes and a smile. "But why didn't the old man tell the villagers about me?"

"Naruto..." Sonic spoke up getting his attention. "Your dad had lots on enemies outside the village. And if gramps told everyone that he has a son, then they'll just come and kill you. They'll take their revenge out on you."

Naruto nodded his head whipping his tears away. He knew that the old man was always there to protect him from harm. He is mad that his dad used him to seal Mimi inside him, but was really happy to know that he loved him very much.

**"Naruto..."** Mimi spoke up for the first time while crying tears of sorrow.** "I...I'm so very sorry Naruto...I didn't mean to kill them...or destroy the village...I...I..."**

"It's okay." Naruto said causing Mimi to look at her. "You were being controlled by Madara, and that wasn't your fault."

Mimi smiled happily and whipped the tears away from her eyes. The hedgehogs couldn't help but smile at this moment.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple." Shadow said as Sonic and Silver stood beside him. "We're gonna fuse with you."

Naruto stood there in silence and was looking at the hedgehogs with dumbfounded expressions. "What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?" Shadow asked back.

"Once we merge with you, your going to be able to have our powers, skills, abilities and so and so." Sonic said. "Oh, and your appearance might change and you might be able to have our personalities mix into."

"OH YEAH!" Naruto yelled happily as he jumped for joy. But soon stopped when he realized something. "What about Mimi?"

**"I'm just gonna stay here."** She said. **"And while your leaving, you could at least make your mindscape look...cool and fun."**

Naruto nodded and turned the hedgehogs. "So when do we begin the fusion thing?"

"Right now." The hedgehogs said altogether as they came to Naruto causing everything around him to go white.

_***Out of Naruto's Mindscape***_

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka shouted. His eyes started to tear up when the shuriken was almost close to him. _"I'm so sorry...Naruto..."_

_**CLANG!**_

_**-Music: His World: E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

Both Chunins eyes widened in shock when Naruto caught the shuriken with his bare hand. Their pupils shrank when they saw white light cover his whole body.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out as the light erupted into the sky causing the Chunins to cover their eyes from it.

"What the hell is this!?" Mizuki asked trying to look at Naruto.

_"I...Is the fox being released?_" Iruka asked._ "No...I don't sense any demonic chakra...what's happening to him?"_

_**(The Hokage's Mansion)**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, is watching the events take forward from his crystal ball. He cursed Mizuki for telling Naruto his burden and was starting to get worried for his surrogate grandson.

"Naruto...what's happening to you my boy?" He asked himself.

_**(The Forest)**_

The light soon faded and both Chunins uncovered their eyes. They looked towards where Naruto was standing and gasped in shock at what they saw.

Naruto has gotten taller around 5'6. His hair has gotten longer, spikier and it had red streaks on it. His face has lost it's baby fat and became that of the Yellow Flash's. He wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie jacket showing off his muscular build arms and black pants. He's got on the same sneakers as Shadow does, and he had odd weapons hanging around his pants and they was also on his back along with a sword. He had gold rings on his wrist and his palm had cyan circles on it with the lines going straight down to the rings.

"N-Naruto...?" Iruka asked in complete shock by the boys transformation.

"Mizuki." Naruto spoke in a deeper voice causing both Chunins eyes to widened in shock. "You have broken the Third Hokage's law." He held his right palm to Mizuki. "It's time to face your punishment."

"Is that so!?" Mizuki yelled. "THEN COME AT ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NINE-TAILED FOX!"

The cyan on Naruto's palm started to glow and Mizuki was covered in cyan light. Iruka's eyes widened in shock when he saw Mizuki floating and he was coming to Naruto by force.

_"How is he doing this?"_ He asked himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Mizuki demanded struggling to get out of this. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

Naruto did a hand sign while still holding Mizuki. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_

Iruka's eyes widened when he saw over a hundred Naruto's appear in a puff of smoke. _"Incredible..."_ He smiled proudly._ "He's mastered an extreme Jutsu..."_

"Y-YOU!" Mizuki exclaimed with a hint of fear in his voice. "YOU REALLY ARE A DEMON!"

"No." Naruto said. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of the Hidden Leaf Villages Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki." He corrected causing the Chunins eyes widen in shock.

_"Naruto is the son of the Fourth!?"_ Iruka asked in complete shock. He gasped when he remembered he first saw the Fourth. "That's right. Both of them have blond hair and blue eyes...why didn't I see it before?"

"You're lying!" Mizuki yelled in disbelief. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT FOURTH WOULD HAVE A DEMON LIKE YOU AS HIS SON!"

"I really don't care if you believe me or not." Naruto said. "Get him." He ordered the clones as they charged at Mizuki seeing the fear in his eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**POW! WHACK! SMASH!**_

After a couple minutes of the beat down, the clones have disappeared and Naruto was staring down at the beat up look on Mizuki's face. He looks up to see that the sun is rising. He turns to Iruka and smiled.

_**-Music: The Last Scene (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Iruka nodded. "But Naruto...what happened to you?"

"I grew up." Naruto said earning a confused look from his sensei. "Let's just say...I can stop wearing that dumb mask and show my true self."

Iruka nodded proudly and showed a smile. He knows that Naruto had more secrets but didn't want to go further. "Hey Naruto. I wanna give you something. Close your eyes."

Naruto did so and was waiting for something to happen.

"Okay, you can open them now."

He did so and noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his forehead protector. His eyes widened in realization. "You mean...I...?"

"Yup! You just graduated from the exam! Congratulations Naruto!" Iruka said proudly as Naruto hugged him.

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Thanks Iruka-sensei! Thanks a lot!"

"Ouch! Be careful! I'm still hurt you know!"

The three ANBU appeared and interrupted the moment. When they saw the two get up, they gasped in shock at Naruto's new appearance but quickly shook it off. The two which wore a Bird-mask and a Cat-mask grabbed Mizuki's unconscious from and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The one who stayed behind was looking at Naruto and Iruka.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see you both." He told them as they nodded.

Naruto touched Iruka on the shoulder and both disappeared in a golden flash causing the ANBU to look on in awe and shock.

_**(The Hokage's Mansion)**_

Sarutobi was happy on the fact that Naruto easily beat up a Chunin but was also shock when Naruto found out who his parents were. He became a little scared that once Naruto comes in, he'll be so angry with him.

"What's up gramps?" Naruto asked as he and Iruka walked in.

"Naruto..." Sarutobi spoke sadly. "I'm so terribly..."

"It's okay." Naruto said with a smile. "Look, I'm really upset with you not telling me the truth. But that doesn't mean I'm mad or angry at you. The reason why you haven't told everyone that I was the son of the Fourth was because my father had lots of enemies outside the village. And if word found out that I was his son, then those enemies would come and kill me. All my life, you protected me from both my father's enemies and the villagers. So, thanks for always being there for me."

_"Naruto."_ Iruka thought.

"Don't get me wrong though, I'm still mad at my dad for making my life a living hell. But at the same time I'm happy cause I know that he and mom loves me very much and that he wanted everyone to see me as hero.

Sarutobi was surprised. He was expecting Naruto to yell at him for not telling him about his parents but he was being calm and cool about it. He got up from his seat and walked to Naruto embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you Naruto. For understanding everything." He said as a tear fell from his eye. He broke the embrace and stared at him.

"Hehe..." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I got a lot of explaining to do don't I?" He asked as both Chunin and Hokage nodded. "Alright..."

After a couple of minutes of explaining everything about he saw and learned, the Hokage and Chunin jaws were hitting the floor and they had dumbfounded expressions written on their faces.

"I can't believe it." Iruka said in shock. "The Nine-Tail Fox was being controlled this whole time. And I still can't believe that the fox is actually a little girl!"

"A really cute girl." Naruto smirked.

"But more importantly...there's the fact that we learned that the Nine-Tails..." Sarutobi stopped when Naruto frowned at him. "I mean Mimi was being controlled by Madara Uchiha."

"But how could someone that old would still be alive!?" Iruka asked in shock.

"I don't know." Naruto shook his head. "All I can hypothesize is that he somehow gained immortality from someone or in this case _something_."

Sarutobi nodded. "Now Naruto...about those hedgehogs..."

"Don't worry gramps." Naruto reassured him. "I think I'll be able to get their powers down in no time. Especially on the weapons that I got."

"Good." Sarutobi nodded and smiled. "Now then...everything that's been said here will be a SS-Rank secret. Don't tell a soul about this." He told them as they nodded. "Now Iruka you may leave, but Naruto you will stay here."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka bowed as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto. Seeing as though you now know the truth about your parents you'll be getting their inheritance, meaning that you receive the scrolls that they left for you, their money from their bank accounts, and you'll now be living in the Namikaze estate."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Naruto nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No that will be all." Sarutobi smiled.

"Thanks. But before I leave I'll tell you how to beat paperwork." Naruto said seeing his surrogate grandfather's jaw drop to the ground.

"PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Chill gramps!" Naruto said with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "I'll give you a hint. S, C, J." He disappeared in a golden flash.

There was an awkward silence in the air and Sarutobi had a dumbfounded expression on his face. The hint that Naruto gave him made him realize one thing.

"Shadow Clones..." He whispered as he walked to a wall. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

_**SLAM!**_

Naruto stood outside from the door and chuckled a little. "Seriously...how could you not think of something like that?" He asked as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

_**Opening 1: NARUTO Drive**_

_**N-A-R-U-T-O! (Naruto is seen doing different kinds of poses mostly from Sonic's artwork)**_

_**N-A-R-U-T-O! (Mimi is seen doing a few poses as well and some are based on Amy's artwork)**_

_**GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO! (Naruto is now seen staring at the sun with a grin on his face)**_

**_(Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!)_**

_****__Kinō made no rūru (Naruto is seen walking through the village with his hands in his pockets)_

_****____Kyō wa tada no rūzu (He stops walking and makes a stop at his favorite ramen restaurant)_

_****______Kowashite dantotsu gōru (He starts to eat all of the ramen that was given to him and he pays for it)_

_****________Hashiritsudu ketenai to (Naruto leaves the place and stopped when he looked up and saw the Konohamaru Army Corps smiling and waving to him)_

_****__________Hokani imi wa naito (The five continued their walking together)_

_****____________Panku na tetsugaku nanda (The five stopped and saw the Konoha 11 there smiling and grinning to them. Naruto and the kids grinned and walked to them)_

_****______________Baiorizumu wa (Team 8 is seen grinning to the readers and posing to them)_  


_****______________Tsūbai rizumu de (Team 10 is sitting at a dango shop waving to the readers)_  


_****______________Fūkei wa shunkan ni musū no sen (Team Guy is posing as well while smiling to the readers)_  


_****______________Ore wo torimaku kaze (And finally Team 7 are the last to do their pose)_

_****________________INSIDE OUTSIDE semete (A whole group of thugs is seen surrounding Team 7)_

_****________________Issai gassai nuite (They charges at them and begins to fight every single one of them off)_

_****________________Dare hitorimo nani hitotsumo (There was only one left and he was huge)_

_****________________Maewo ikasetaku wa nai (Naruto got into his spin dash and went straight past his team)_

_****__________________INSIDE OUTSIDE GO! NARUTO! (Naruto hit's the guy in his stomach sending him flying backwards)_

_****__________________Issai gassai YES! NARUTO! (He teleports in front of him and punched him square in the face)_

_****__________________Abunaiyo to HAVE A NICE wa niteru (Naruto got up and smirked at the defeated looks from the thugs)_  


_****__________________Sō dochiramo kamihitoe nanosa (He took out a gold ring)_

_****____________________Taikutsu nugisu tete (The gold ring begins to glow ever so brightly)_  


_****____________________Ima sugu kakedase (Naruto jumps up and flies off in a streak of golden light while grinning)_

_****____________________N-A-R-U-T-O! (The Third Hokage is seen looking down at the village with a smile)_

_****____________________N-A-R-U-T-O! (Minato and Kushina appears in the sky holding close to each other with smiling proudly at Naruto)_

_****____________________GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO! (Naruto is seen falling down. As soon as he landed all of Konoha 11 including their senseis' along Konohamaru Army Corps, the Third Hokage and Iruka are right behind him. He does one final pose by giving the readers a thumbs up)_

* * *

_****__A/N: Those who are wandering yes. I used 'Sonic Drive' from Sonic X as the opening but I changed it to Naruto Drive._


	2. The Bell Test

_**Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!**_

* * *

_**Opening 1: NARUTO Drive**_

* * *

A few days passed since the Scroll of Seals incident. Right after Naruto packed all his stuff from his dirty old apartment and, got rid of those disgusting orange jumpsuits, he moved to his father's huge home. The Third Hokage was at the house waiting for him along with a whole bunch of scrolls he had with him. As soon as he left the estate, Naruto opened up a few scrolls and he had to cry tears of joy from the letters that he read from his parents.

After he was done reading them, he got a few swords from his mother side and learned Jutsu's from his father, so he decided to take a look around at his new house. The backyard has a large open field which means that he can practice using his new gun moves, along with powers, and the swords. Their was a room where he could hang all of his weapons at, his parents bedroom which had a picture of both of them causing him to smile.

We currently see Naruto walking to the Ninja Academy. Today is the day that he'll be put on a team. While he was walking he saw a box with two eye holes on it and they were painted to look like rocks. He sighed and held his palm out causing the cyan circles to glow. The box was now covered in cyan lights and Naruto lifted it up showing a little boy.

"What's up Konohamaru?" He greeted the boy.

Konohamaru is the grandson of the Third Hokage. He wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. He had on a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his brown hair to stick out of.

The two met each other after Naruto went to take his Ninja Registration and he wanted to become the Fifth Hokage. He wanted the people of the village to see him as Konohamaru Sarutobi and not as 'Honorable Grandson'. Naruto then decided to take the kid in as his little brother/apprentice.

"That was a slick and awesome move that you did boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed happily. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Maybe later Konohamaru." Naruto chuckled. "I got to go back to the Academy for my team placement."

"Team placement?"

"Yeah." Naruto points to his forehead protector which is on top of his head. "Today, you're looking at ninja."

"Wow!" Konohamaru said in awe.

"Catch ya later." Naruto said as he teleported in a golden flash causing Konohamaru to have stars in his eyes.

"That. Is. So. COOL!"

_**(Ninja Academy)**_

_**-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-**_

All of the Genin who graduated from the Academy are talking amongst themselves that they're finally going to become ninjas/kunoichi. Most of the girls however wanted to be kunoichi because they wanted to impress the 'Last Uchiha' and maybe he'll go on a date with one of them.

Naruto is seen walking to through the door and took a seat right next to the brooding Uchiha. He crossed his arms and had his eyes closed.

One of the students known as Shikamaru Nara stopped walking to go to his seat and took a look at the new guy. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the whisker marks on his face.

"N-Naruto!?" He asked as the whole class stopped what they were doing and took a look at the red streak blond.

The girls began to blush at Naruto's new appearance especially a certain Hyuga girl who blushed up a storm at seeing his muscles.

"Wait what are you even doing here? This is for people who graduated." One Kiba Inuzuka said.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Shikamaru asked still in shock by his transformation.

"If you guys would calm down I'll be happy to answer your questions one at a time." Naruto said shocking everyone by his deep voice. "First with Kiba..." He points to his forehead protector. "I did pass if you didn't see this. And as for you Shikamaru..."

Everyone leaned in to listen on his sudden new appearance.

"HA! I MADE IT FIRST!"

"FAT CHANCE INO-PIG! I MADE IT!"

Everyone turned to the screaming voices and saw that it was the pink haired girl Sakura Haruno and the platinum blond girl Ino Yamanaka.

"Can you both please shut the hell up?" Naruto asked earning shocked looks from everyone.

They all knew that he had a massive crush on Sakura and whenever he tries to ask her out on a date, she shot him down harshly.

Ino stood there in shock at Naruto's new look and he is smoking. _"Since when did Naruto become a hunk?"_ She asked herself as a blush formed on her face. _"NO! Wait a sec! I'm in love with Sasuke, not this loser!"_

"Stupid Naruto! What are _you_ doing here? I thought you failed!" Sakura exclaimed. "And stop trying to be cool like Sasuke!"

"I didn't fail you damn banshee." Naruto said causing everyone to gasp in shock by him calling her that. "And nobody is trying to be cool around here."

"W-Wha...?" Sakura asked in shock.

**"CHA! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A BEAT DOWN FOR CALLING ME THAT NARUTO!"** Inner Sakura shouted.

"Let me tell you a little secret Haruno. I never liked you." Naruto said shocking everyone. "That 'crush' I had on you...that was all a lie."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"You see, the 'Dobe', 'Dead-Last', and 'Loser' that you all knew all these years while we was at the Academy, that was all an act that I made." Naruto said as everyone was leaning in to hear more. "I placed a _**Genjutsu**_ on myself just to trick all of you into thinking that I was just an idiot...a weak little kid who wore a kill me orange jumpsuit and loved nothing more than to do pranks and cause trouble."

"So you...lied to us this whole time?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "When I was a kid, I discovered these new powers that I had inside me and I didn't want the entire village to know about it. So I've hidden them this whole time...and now that I graduated, I can get rid of that stupid mask and show you all my true powers."

Everyone in the class stood there in shock and respect. The fact that he placed a _**Genjutsu** _on himself all these years was impressive. And importantly about the fact that he never actually liked Sakura and not mention about his new powers.

"N-N-Naruto..." Miss Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan whispered with a blush. _"I...I s-s-still might..have a chance..."_

"Naruto..." A boy who goes by the name Shino Aburame spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I'm quite curious about this power that you wield. Would you mind if you show us?"

"Sure Shino." Naruto smiled. He held out his palm showing everyone his cyan circles. He went to Sakura who immediately was covered in cyan light.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**_

"EEK!" Sakura screamed out as she started floated in mid-air causing everyone to look at her and Naruto in shock.

They watched as Naruto started to move his palm to left and Sakura was moving to said direction. He then moved up really fast causing her to almost hit the ceiling. They all gasped in shock when he started to wave his hand back and forth and Sakura was doing the same thing.

"N-NARUTO! PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura pleaded.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he closed his palm and watched Sakura hit the floor landing on her butt causing everyone to laugh at her.

_**(The Hokage's Mansion)**_

The Hokage and a couple of Jounins are seen in the room and they watched everything that was going on in the Academy through the Third's crystal ball. And to make things simple, they was surprised at Naruto and that power he demonstrated to the whole class.

"Well, that was unexpected." A silver haired man said.

"Yes...Naruto is just now full of surprises." The Third chuckled.

The crystal ball starts to show Sasuke still in his brooding state looking at Naruto.

"The most promising new student; Sasuke Uchiha." A male Jounin said. "Is that him?"

"Yes, he is the one." The Third said.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha Clan." A female Jounin with black hair said.

"That's right."

Everyone watched as the image in the crystal ball started to move and started to get a close up on Naruto's face.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?"_ The silver haired Chunin thought.

_**(Ninja Academy)**_

"Oh man, Naruto!" Kiba laughed. "That was awesome! What was that?"

"It's called _**Psychokinesis**_." Naruto said earning confused and curious looks from everyone. "Long story short, it's an ability that allows me to move matter with my mind without exerting to physical force on objects."

"Whoa..." A fat boy named Choji said while eating a bag of chips.

"That can actually be useful for when you meet enemies at long distances." Shikamaru said.

"That's not the only one. I still have more powers that I need to discover." Naruto said with everyone staring at him in awe.

The girls soon started to blush and began to form a fan-club for Naruto. They began to whisper around themselves about the red streaked blonde.

"Oh man since when did Naruto get so hot?"

"That's what he's been hiding this whole time?"

"Why is my heart beating so fast?"

Shikamaru sighed and walked to his seat. "Troublesome red streaked blonde."

Sasuke was narrowing his eyes at Naruto. _"What kind of power are you hiding Dead-Last?"_

"Okay class! Take your seats." Iruka told them as everyone did so.

Naruto knowing full well what Iruka was going to say next tuned him off. His speech was about hardships of being a ninja and the responsibilities that they now had to take. He eventually heard his sensei talking about the three man squad and began to call out the teams and the Genin who was placed on it.

"Team 7..." Iruka spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted pointing at the platinum blonde.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted using his famous _**Big Head Jutsu**_.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." They apologized.

"And Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

By now everyone was looking at Naruto expecting him to jump for joy for being on the same team as Sakura and for her to groan in disappointment. All he did was open his left eye and he was looking at everyone.

"What part of 'I never liked Sakura' don't you guys get?" Naruto asked everyone as they nodded and he closed his eyes again.

Sakura looked at Naruto and looked down to her desk with emotions running in her eyes. She was happy that Naruto never had a crush on her meaning that she can finally get to be with Sasuke, angry at him for humiliating her like that, and also sad that he didn't like her even as a friend.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said as the three nodded.

Hinata however was sad that she won't be on the same team as Naruto. She turned to him and saw that he was looking back smiling at her. _"Oh my gosh! N-Naruto is looking right at me!"_ She began to blush tomato red when he winked and waved to her.

"Team 9 is in active at the moment. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"NOOOO!" Ino yelled in disbelief as she slammed her head on her desk.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes with Choji nodding his head in agreement.

"That's all for today. You will await here for you Jounins to come and pick you up. Good luck and be careful out there." Iruka said as he exited the room.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later**_

The teams have met their senseis' and went with them except for Team 7. Sakura is seen pacing around back and forth with an angry look on her face, Naruto is leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, and Sasuke was brooding as usual while looking at the window. There was nothing but complete silence.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Sakura yelled breaking the silence.

"Haruno." Naruto spoke getting her attention. "He's going to be here in 3, 2..."

"Is this Team 7?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the door and saw their silver haired Jounin, with the forehead protector covering his left eye and wearing a mask, with their eyes widened. They then turned to Naruto and saw that he was still leaning on the wall with his eyes open.

"Hmm...how do I put it?" The Jounin said looking at his team. "You're all really boring."

That caused Sakura to have a deadpanned expression, Sasuke to hang his head low, and Naruto to simply just smirk.

"Well, meet me on the roof." He said as disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura looked to Naruto and saw that he already disappeared. The Uchiha glared at the spot and clenched his fists before leaving with his fan-girl following right behind him.

_**(The Roofs)**_

"What took ya?" Naruto asked looking behind him to see Sasuke and Sakura.

The two a seat right next to him and all three looked at their Jounin who was leaning on a rail.

"Okay, now that you are all here. Let's introduce ourselves."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"And you call yourself smart?" Naruto whispered earning a glare from her.

"You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." The Jounin said.

"Why don't you start first?" Sakura suggested causing the Jounin to say.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a few likes, and many dislikes. My hobbies are not your concern."

_"All we know is his name..."_ The Genin thought.

"Okay pinky, you're next." Kakashi said earning a glare from her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes..." Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke. "I mean the person that I like is..." Still looking at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future..." She blushed even and squeaked happily.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed looking at him.

"Don't care. Hate you too." Naruto shrugged his shoulders while cleaning his ears.

"Okay blondie, your up." Kakashi said looking at him.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, those who are precious to me, and Chili Dogs." Naruto said as everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"What are 'Chili Dogs'?" Sakura asked.

"My dislikes are ignorant bastards that don't get a chance to know someone, somebody who insults my speed and hurts my friends. My hobbies are none of your damn business, and my dream is to become Hokage so that I clean this village of it's stupidity and have them see me as a somebody." Naruto said closing his eyes ignoring the looks that everyone was giving him.

Kakashi however just nodded his head. "Okay you with the black hair."

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I hate a lot of things and I don't like anything. My dream for the future...no my goal is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone."

_"He's so hot..."_ Sakura thought with a blush.

_"So he's gonna Itachi huh?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Just as I thought..."_ Kakashi said looking at Sasuke. He turned to the others. "Good. You're each unique and have you're own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"Okay, what's the mission?" Naruto asked for everyone.

"It's a task...that the four of us will do together."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded. "A survival exercise."

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission not more practice." Sakura exclaimed. "We already did this stuff at the Academy, that's how we got here."

"This isn't like our previous training." Naruto said for Kakashi causing Sakura to look at him with a curious expression.

"He's right you know." Kakashi chuckled. "Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy."

"So in other words..." Naruto spoke up getting everyone's attention. "It's a pass or fail test. And if we fail we'll be sent back."

"Give the boy a prize." Kakashi said clapping his hands. He got up. "Meet up at Training Ground 7 tomorrow and skip out on breakfast or else...you'll puke. That's all for today." He finished as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_"Yeah right."_ Naruto yawned and got up. "Okay. See you guys tomorrow." A cyan glow appears around him.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock when they saw him floating and he just flew off really fast.

"H-How did..." Sakura gasped out.

_"How did he do that?"_ Sasuke asked glaring at where Naruto took off. _"I will uncover your secrets Dobe."_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Training Ground 7)**_

The sun is seen rising over the horizon and Team 7 is waiting for there sensei. Sakura is having an angry look on her face, Sasuke is resting on a tree, and Naruto was crossing his arms with his eyes closed. The sun has now high in the sky and their sensei have finally arrived.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said eye smiling at them.

_"Seriously?"_ Naruto asked himself.

Kakashi walked over to a stump and sat an alarm clock on it getting curious glances from his Genin. He pushed the yellow button that was on top of it and took out two bells.

"What's up with those?" Naruto asked.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells away from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi explained. "Now the alarm is set to noon. So if you can't get them by then, you can't have lunch." He turned to the three wooden posts. "You'll be tied up to those posts and watch while I'll eat my lunch in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs can be heard growling and they had deadpanned looks on their faces except for one Naruto Uzumaki who just had his eyes closed and shook his head.

_"I can't believe these two actually listened to this guy."_ He thought.

_"Looks like somebody didn't follow orders."_ Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"Hey hold on, there's three of us." Sakura said. "So how come there's only two bells?"

"Well that way, at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing for completing the mission." Kakashi explained eye smiling at them. "That one goes back to the Academy. You may also begin to go all out on me."

"But sensei, wouldn't you get hurt?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to just shake his head.

"He's a Jounin, Haruno. Meaning that he can't get hurt from us Genin." He spoke.

"That's right." Kakashi said. "You may begin...NOW!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped away hiding from away while Naruto stood there with a tired expression on his face. Kakashi tilted his head to the side with a deadpanned expression.

"You know compared to the others, you're a little...weird."

"Yeah, yeah. And the weird thing around here is that haircut. There, that hurts don't it?" Naruto asked as he did a few stretches. "Yeah! That's right, I'm stretching. Got a problem with that? I want to enjoy taking you down, without some pulled muscle slowing me down." He then started to do a few punches. "Okay, let's do this. Course...if you wanna run away..." He starts to do push-ups with one hand. "Please few free. There's no shame in it. Well, maybe a little shame."

Kakashi along with the other Genin couldn't help but sweat drop at what he did and just said. They watched as he got up and cracked his knuckles. Kakashi reached into his pouch and took out an orange book that read 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"What the?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. "What are you doing man?"

"Just reading. And I just want to find out what happens in the end." Kakashi said reading it.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**_

He took off in an orange streak of light and went into Kakashi's face which surprised him. He went forward to go and punch him but he quickly dodged it by jumping a few meters away. Naruto ran to him again and went to go try to knee him in the face. But his sensei blocked it, with his arms, and was sliding across the dirt while still standing.

_"Whoa!"_ Kakashi thought looking at Naruto. _"That was seriously too close. I didn't sense any chakra, that was pure speed! The Third wasn't joking, this kid is seriously full of surprises."_

Sakura, who was hiding under a bush, watched the event take forward in awe. She never saw Naruto move that fast before and he actually made their sensei slid across the dirt. "Whoa...how did Naruto move so fast?"

Sasuke, who was hiding on a tree branch, watched everything with his eyes widening in shock. All he saw was an orange blur and Naruto just appeared in front of him.

"**Shadow Clones.** Come forth!" Naruto commanded without even doing a hand sign. In a puff of smoke 7 Narutos appeared around him. "Get him!"

The clones charged in at Kakashi who just looked at them while holding his book._ "Wow. So the rumors are true."_

The clones jumped to the air and began to air dash towards him. Just when Kakashi was about to move in, he was stopped by two other Naruto's coming from behind him, which in turn caught him by surprise.

"You should never turn your back on your enemies sensei!" The real one exclaimed crossing his arms.

Sasuke gasped from that and Sakura was blushing at how cool Naruto really is. He was just like Sasuke. They watched as the rest of the clones began to hold Kakashi in as he was struggling to get them off of him.

_"I was wrong. Naruto is definitely cool."_ Sakura exclaimed smiling at him.

_**"CHA! He's still an idiot! What a complete showoff!"**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

_"Where did he learned that Jutsu?_" Sasuke asked in slight anger. _  
_

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Naruto held his palm out and the cyan circles begins to glow with his hands being covered in cyan aura. "MOVE!" He commanded the clones as they did so and Kakashi was now seen floating with a cyan aura appearing all over him.

"Well now...this is really impressive." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"Thanks." He smirked as he moved his hand backed and began to gather enough psychokinetic energies.

After he was finishing charging, he moved his hand forward and sent out a strong shock wave of psychokinetic energies making Kakashi fly backwards to a tree. Sasuke and Sakura gasped at how fast Kakashi was sent flying but all he had was a bored expression.

When he hit the tree, he gasped out in pain but soon disappeared in a puff of smoke causing the Genin to raise an eyebrow. When the smoke cleared up, Kakashi was replaced with a log making the Genin's eyes to widen.

"Damn! He used **Substitution Jutsu**." Naruto cursed. He looks around the area and saw that a bell was on the ground. He twitched his eye in annoyance. _"Does he really think I'm gonna fall for a stupid trick like that?"_

"NARUTO! Look out behind you!" Sakura called out causing said red streak blond's eyes to widen.

He turns his head really fast and saw Kakashi kneeling behind him with a hand sign. His pupils shrank when he saw his hand was aiming for his butt.

**"Hidden Leaf Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!"** Kakashi called out with a twinkle in his eyes as he charged his hand to Naruto's behind.

**"Chaos Control!"** Naruto shouted as he disappeared in a golden flash.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when he did that move. Kakashi's however was the purest shock of all. He knew that move and there was only one person. And that person was his old sensei, Minato Namikaze.

_"No way!"_ Kakashi thought.

_"A golden flash!?"_ Sakura asked in shock.

Sasuke know had an angry look on his face. The dobe just disappeared in a golden flash now!? What else was he hiding!?_ "That power belongs to an Uchiha! Not some dead-last!"_ He saw that Kakashi was still kneeling there in shock. He took out a couple of shurikens and launched them at him.

The shurikens hit Kakashi causing him to fly a few meters back. That made Sakura gasped in shock that their sensei just got hit.

_**POOF!**_

The white haired Jounin used a **Substitution Jutsu** again and this time he disappeared without a trace. Sasuke soon started to jump from tree branch to tree branch, trying to escape from the Jounin since he gave away his position.

_"He let his guard down on purpose!"_

**_(With Naruto)_**

Naruto is seen floating above the Training Ground. He hated his sensei for trying to stuff his finger in his butt and swore to pay him back for doing that. He watched everything that just happened and he couldn't help but look in disappointment.

_"Idiot!"_ He looks down and saw a certain pink haired girl running through the forest. _"And she's a bigger idiot. How the hell did she ever pass?"_

**_(With Sakura)_**

Sakura, like the fan-girl puppy that she is, was following/searching for the 'Last' Uchiha. _"Sasuke, where'd you go? Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei got to you? No! He can't capture my Sasuke! I won't let him!"_

The pink banshee stopped her running when she saw Kakashi leaning on a tree reading that perverted orange book. "Good." She whispered. "He didn't see me. I'm safe."

"Sakura. Behind you."

The Kunoichi gasped and turned around only to be face to face with her sensei doing a few hand signs. She suddenly felt really dizzy and there was a whole bunch of leaves flying around her. She closed her eyes and opened them again as she turned to many directions with a confused expression.

"Oh my! I think I felt something! What was it?"

"S-Sakura..."

"Sasuke!" Sakura beamed happily as she turned to him. She then stood there as her 'precious' Sasuke was all bloody and that he had several kunais on his body.

"S-Sakura...help me. Please. Help me!"

Sakura eyes started to tear and she screamed to the heavens above. She soon fainted.

Kakashi is seen sitting on a tree branch reading his orange book. "I think I overdid it a bit. But she's got to learn how to see through these things."

_**(Naruto again)**_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh silently at how stupid Sakura really is._ "Wow. So she's smart when she's doing paper work, but when it comes to stuff like this, she's a complete dumbass. That was a **Genjutsu. **She studied it in class but still didn't see it coming. How stupid."  
_

The red streaked blond looks down and saw Kakashi and Sasuke already fighting. He saw Sasuke do a Fire Ball Jutsu and that Kakashi went underground just before the attack could hit him. He inwardly laughed when Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's foot and pulled him into the ground while leaving his head in the open. He looked to his left and Sakura running but soon stopped when she saw the condition Sasuke was in and she fainted.

He sighed and shook his head in disappointment at his so called 'teammates'. He teleported to them catching Sasuke by surprise.

"Looks like you could use a hand." He said smirking at the glare that Sasuke was giving him.

"Shut it dobe."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto yawned. He grabbed Sasuke's head and brought him out of the dirt. He releases him and walks to Sakura. He then starts to kick her lightly.

"Haruno. Hey Haruno." The red streaked blond sighed tiredly. "Sakura, Sasuke is taking his clothes in front of you."

"REALLY!?" Sakura asked excitedly as she woke up with hearts in her eyes.

"No." Naruto answered looking at the depressed look on Sakura's face. His face then grew serious. "Now that the three of us are here. We have to work together in order to get the bells."

"And why should an Uchiha like myself work together with a Dead-Last like you?" Sasuke sneered. "I can get those bells by myself."

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled with her fan-girl instincts kicking in. "Sasuke doesn't need anyone's help, especially from an idiot like you!"

"Don't be idiots!" Naruto yelled back causing Sakura to flinch. "Why the hell do you two think we're in a three-man squad huh? It's so that the three of us can work together against stronger enemies. And Kakashi-sensei is the perfect example!"

_**RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

"Tch! Thanks a lot for wasting my time dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed as he turned to walk away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. She turns to Naruto for a few seconds. She turns around again and went after Sasuke.

"Idiots." Naruto said as he disappeared in a golden flash.

Kakashi, who was hiding behind the tree, listened in. He was happy that Naruto got the idea, but was seriously disappointed in both Sasuke and Sakura for not following his advice. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_**(With the Genin)**_

The three have made to the post where the alarm clock was at. Naruto was leaning on one of them with his eyes closed and arms crossed while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the ground letting their stomachs growl.

"Well now..." Kakashi spoke up appearing before the Genin. "Looks like all three of you failed."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked showing everyone the bells that's in his hands shocking them.

"The bells!?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi checked his pouch, where the bells were hung, and he didn't have it on them! The bells that Naruto got is real!

"How did you?"

"When my **Shadow Clones** jumped you, I had one of them use their **Psychokinesis** to get the bells quietly. And when I told them to move out of the way, the one who had the bells appeared behind me and put'em in my pocket." Naruto explained surprising Kakashi and Sakura while making Sasuke angry.

_"How does the dobe get this kind of power?!"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Looks like one of you did pass." Kakashi said. "Now the question is...who are you going to give the bells too?"

"Both of them." Naruto said causing Sakura to gasp.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Cause if you give the two the bells then you'll be the one to be sent to the Academy."

Naruto smirked. He knew what this test was about from the very beginning and he's just playing them. The number thing that they had to do was teamwork and seeing as how Sasuke and Sakura were to arrogant and stupid to even know about, he thought he played the act a little more.

"Yes."

"But Naruto!" Sakura spoke getting his attention. "That means you just failed the test! What about your dream of becoming Hokage?" She hands the bell back to him. "Here you can have mine."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her. A few seconds ago she just called him an idiot and was siding with Sasuke. Now she's becoming...this? Both stared at each and he could've sworn he saw her...smiling at him?

"Naruto didn't fail at all." Kakashi said eye smiling with the Genin looking at him. "Because you all passed." He looks at the shock looked on Sasuke and Sakura's face while Naruto had a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean we passed?"

"You're the first squad to ever succeed." Kakashi said.

"Meaning that the point of this test was to see if we would use teamwork and get the bells from you." Naruto said. "However, because of Sasuke's arrogance into thinking that we were far beneath him thus making us seem worthless and Sakura's...fan-girl obsession for him, we would've passed in no time."

"Correct." Kakashi said shocking Sasuke and Sakura. "And seeing as how you already took the bells and gave it to Sasuke and Sakura, even though they didn't accept your request, you still wanted them to pass and you yourself to fail."

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true." He continued looking up at the sky. "But those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum."

"Hmph." Naruto grinned happily with his eyes closed.

"Oh." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke balled his fist up in rage that the dobe, the Dead-Last, figured this all out and that he got the bells before he could get to them.

_**-Music: You're my Number One (Sonic R)-**_

"The exercise is over." Kakashi said. "Everyone passes. Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" He gave his Genin a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Sweet." Naruto said.

Sasuke just closed his eyes.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said as they all walked away together.

Naruto however just stayed behind and looked to the sky with a smile on his face. "Mom...dad...I did it." He said to himself as he disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

_**Ending 1: The Shining Road**_

_**Watashitachi no sekai wa, mahou wo kakerarete (The shot of the Hidden Leaf is shown at night)  
**_

_**Ai suru to kime kisae, namida ni ujirareteru (The sun begins to rise)  
**_

_**Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou (Naruto is seen sitting on the Fourth Hokage's statue head)  
**_

_**Kinjirare ta yume wo, kanaerareru kuni he (He stays there for a couple of seconds with the wind hitting his face and letting his hair float)**_

_**Dare ni mo naisho de, ashita na tchi awaseshiyou. (He is seen flying through the city while looking at the sky)  
**_

_**Itsuka kotori wo ume ta, yowake no mieru oka de (The scene shows a 6-Year old Naruto playing on the swings while watching the other kids play)  
**_

_**Tsumetai asamoya, kimi to te wo tsunaidara (All of the grown ups came and told their kids it was time to go before glaring at Naruto)  
**_

_**Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo (He's all by himself now. And just when he was about to leave, a mysterious girl appears behind him. Naruto turns to the girl and saw she was smiling at him causing him to smile as well. The two starts to play together)  
**_

_**Hateshinaku (The red streaked blond smiles happily at the memory before looking at the sun. He then does the Sonic grin)**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had to pay my cable and internet bills.**_


	3. C-Rank Mission: Protect Tazuna!

_**Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!**_

* * *

_**A/N: For those who didn't know. I set up a Poll about which Sonic female character you all want in the story and here's the results.**_

_**First place: NICOLE**_

_**Second place: Blaze**_

_**Third place: Sally**_

_**Fourth place: Julie-Su**_

_**Fifth place: Amy**_

_**Sixth place: Rouge**_

_**Seventh place: Bunnie**_

**_So NICOLE is the winner!_**

**_Harem list: Fem. Kyuubi, NICOLE, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Tayuya. _**

* * *

_**Opening 1: NARUTO Drive**_

* * *

"This is Orange Blur coming in. Do you copy?" Naruto asked speaking through headphones.

"Cyclops is here." Kakashi said.

"Rosy the Rascal is here too...I think..." Sakura said completely confused by the code name that Naruto gave her.

"...Bean is here as well..." Sasuke growled in annoyance at the stupid code name.

"Target is in my sight." Naruto said looking at a four legged shadowy figure. "Sensei, give us the signal."

"Okay..." Kakashi trailed off. "NOW!"

The three Genin jumped at the shadowy figure and Naruto captured it. The target...a brown cat with a pink ribbon on it's hair.

"Hold still you damn cat!" Naruto screeched holding the struggling cat. He then knocked the cat out by pinching it's neck. "There..."

"Mission successful..." Kakashi said. "And Naruto...good job with the code names."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said.

Sakura was still trying to think why Naruto gave her that odd code name and Sasuke was still pissed at his.

That's right. Today's mission was to capture a run away cat. After Team 7 passed the bell test they've been taking on D-Rank missions for the past few days. For D-Ranks they had to watch out for the owners pets, babysit for the parents etc. Naruto simply was annoyed by these...childish missions. So he decided that when he and his team returns to the Hokage's office, he's gonna have a talk with Gramps about this.

_**(Hokage's Office)**_

"OH MY PRECIOUS KITTY!" A chubby woman said hugging her cat to death. "I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'VE COME BACK!" She said as she walked out of the office with her cat crying anime tears.

"Least now we know why the cat ran away." Naruto said with Kakashi nodding his head in agreement.

"Good job Team 7." The Third Hokage said happily. "We have more D-Rank missions for you."

"Excuse me for a second Lord Hokage." Naruto spoke up getting the man's attention. "Look, I know that we just passed this test that sensei gave us. But these D-Rank missions are something for little kids."

"Oh? How do you mean?" The Third asked.

"Mission such as taking care of pets, for example is something that a mere child can do. And to the fact that none of those have nothing to do on real ninja experience."

The Third placed a hand under his chin and got into a thinking pose. He knew that Naruto was right and that he wasn't a brat anymore, so he turned to Kakashi. "You think their ready Kakashi?"

"I believe they are."

"Alright then..." The Third took out a scroll. "Team 7 here's your first C-Rank mission. You are to be bodyguards."

Naruto smirked while Sasuke and Sakura got surprise looks on their faces.

"You can come in now." The Third said as Team 7 turned to the door.

"What the? A bunch of snot nose little kids?" An old man asked taking a drink of his beer. "You, the tall one with the idiotic look on your face. You expect me to believe that your a ninja?"

Naruto closed his eyes and had a small vein on his head. He went to reach for his pocket to take out his pistol gun to kill the old man but was stopped by Kakashi who put his hand on his shoulder.

"No killing the client Naruto. It doesn't work that way." He said causing the red-streaked blond to put the weapon back in his pocket.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder." The old man introduced himself. "And I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that could change our world and I expect you to take me there."

"Without even saying please?" Naruto asked causing Kakashi to chuckle and Sakura to actually giggle a little.

"This is gonna be a long way back isn't it?" Tazuna asked.

_**(Konoha's Front Gate)**_

Team 7 and Tazuna walked outside the village gates with their book bags prepared and everything. While they was walking, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi and Tazuna were actually curious about the weapon that Naruto was gonna take out earlier. They never saw something like that and wanted to know what it does.

Sasuke wanted to know if that weapon is powerful so that he could take it away from him so that he can kill his brother.

"Say Mr. Tazuna." Sakura spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves right?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" Sakura asked.

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves." Kakashi answered. "But in other countries there are Hidden Villages, each with their own different customs and cultures, where ninjas reside."

"That's right." Naruto spoke up getting everyone's attention. "To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi villages mean strength. That's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja village are not controlled by any government, their independent and have equal status."

"That's correct Naruto." Kakashi said in a surprised tone.

Sakura and Tazuna had surprised looks on their faces at Naruto's explanation, while Sasuke didn't even care about all that.

"Now the Land of Waves, which is a small island, doesn't need to be ninja village because it's natural protection is the sea around it." Naruto continued. "There are five ancient lands that have Shinobi villages. The Land of Fire, which we live in. And the rest are Lightning, Water, Wind and Earth. And together, their known as 'The Five Great Shinobi Nation'. Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leafs, Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stones, and finally Wind which has the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Oh!" Sakura beamed happily. "Then that means that our Hokage is really important!"

**"Cha! Is that old man really such a big deal?"** Inner Sakura asked.

"Haruno stop doubting the Lord Hokage." Naruto told her causing the girl to jump. "You were thinking about it."

"Oh! No I wasn't!" Sakura lied shaking her head. "But we won't run into foreign ninjas right?"

"Not likely." Kakashi said.

"Wait." Naruto said causing everyone to stop walking and turn to him.

"What's wrong dobe? You scared or something?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Sensei. Look." Naruto said ignoring the Uchiha.

Everyone looked to where Naruto was looking at and they saw small water on the ground.

"It's water. What, you want something to drink?" Tazuna asked.

"Think for a second moron." Naruto said causing Tazuna to have a small vein on his head. "Why would there be water on the ground?"

Kakashi's eyes were narrowed at the water. Naruto's right, there shouldn't be water on dry ground and on a clear day no less.

_**-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Naruto turned his head and took out his gun. He aimed it at the bushes and pressed his finger on the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Everyone gasped in shock and they saw something come out of the odd weapon and went to the bushes really fast. When it hit, a ninja came out of hiding and another came out of the water shocking everyone. The one that came out of the water went to charge at Tazuna while the other for Sasuke.

But Naruto aimed his gun at the one heading for Tazuna and he shot him in both his legs causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. The other ninja stopped and turn to Naruto.

"Why you little-!"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Naruto shot that one in both legs as well causing him to cry in pain and fall to the ground. Sakura gasped in awe at Naruto's cool weapon, Tazuna had a nervous look on his face, Sasuke was looking at Naruto's gun in interest, and Kakashi had an impressed look on his face.

"Nice job Naruto." Kakashi said earning a thumbs up from him.

_"Whoa!"_ Sakura said to herself. "That was so cool!"

_"I take back what I said about this kid."_ Tazuna sighed.

_"Where'd he get that weapon? I must have it!"_ Sasuke thought.

"So...the Demon Brothers themselves comes out huh?" Naruto asked looking at them. He slowly turned to Tazuna and glared at him. "But I wonder...whose their target?"

"Huh?! What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked.

"The Demon Brothers are Chunin from Kirigakure. And they couldn't have come here to attack us ninja. So of course...they would come after you." Naruto explained. "You asked for standard protection from simple robbers but you didn't say anything about no damn ninja coming after you."

Sakura gasped in shocked by Naruto's information while Kakashi glared at Tazuna who flinched from it and looked to the ground.

"So in other words if you told us this from the start it our mission would be A-Ranked." Kakashi said. "Our task was to simply follow you to your destination and protect you while you finish the bridge. You apparently have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable."

"We're Genin this is too advance for us." Sakura spoke up. "We should go back."

"No. I'm still going." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in shock. "Listen, even though Tazuna did lie to us but it's like sensei said. He had his reasons. And that means he wanted to go back to where his family and friends is. Even if we're Genin we're still ninja and ninjas never turn down their jobs." He finished with a smirk.

_**-Music: Can you feel the sunshine? (Sonic R)-**_

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. She then showed a smirk.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded his head. He's an Uchiha! And they never back down! He also wants to take that gun from Naruto and know more of that power he has.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment then eyed-smile. "I guess your right. Okay, we'll continue on the mission."

Tazuna was looking at Naruto in a whole new light. He knew that the mission would be dangerous but he wanted to continue anyway. _"This kid..."_ He smiled. "Thank you very much everyone."

"So what do we do with this two?" Sakura asked looking at the Demon Brothers trying to crawl away from them.

Kakashi knocked the two out and grabbed them by their collars. He took out a rope and tied the two to a tree. "That way, those whoever see's these two, they'll be put to jail." He said eye smiling.

"Hmph." Naruto smirked. He grabbed everyone's hands and was huddled. **"Chaos Control!"** He shouted as they disappeared in a golden flash.

_**(At a Hideout)**_

We go to the forest where we see a house in the middle of it. Inside the house were a group of thugs were hiding in.

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"FAILED!?" A small business man growled at the man before him on the couch staring at his thugs. "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled ninja!" He shouted to the man who was sitting on his couch.

"Stop complaining Gato." The man said as he held his long sword to the business man's neck making him sweat. "I'll use this decapitating 'knife' and kill that guy."

"Are you really sure you guys will be okay?" Gato asked. "It looks like the bridge builder has hired some good ninjas...and since the Demon Brothers failed in the assassination, they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy..."

"Who do you think I am?" The man giving Gato a death glare. "I, Zabuza Momochi, was called the Demon of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

_**(The Village Hidden in the Mist)**_

_**FLASH!**_

Team 7 and Tazuna are seen in the docks. Sakura was on her knees not use of using that technique and Sasuke was glaring Naruto in anger and jealously. Tazuna looked at Naruto in shock and awe. Kakashi was still impressed at Naruto learning his senseis' technique.

"Why didn't you use that in the first place?" Tazuna asked.

"Nobody asked." Naruto answered blankly. He looks around and saw the giant nearly done bridge hat was just right next to him.

"Now then Tazuna." Kakashi spoke up.

"I know where you going with this..." The bridge builder said as he took a deep breath.

Team 7 has learned that Gato, the owner of a company and one of the richest men in the world, is the one who wanted him dead. They also learned that Gato took over Land of Waves and is the one whose controlling everything in the village which Naruto grit his teeth in anger. In fact, Land of Waves is now a poor country thanks to that bastard Gato.

After his story ended, they continued on their journey to escort Tazuna to his home. While they was walking, Naruto heard something coming from the bushes. He took out his kunai and launched it at them causing the group to stop walking and look at the bushes. Naruto then began to walk to the bushes and moved them to the side. When he did, what he saw was a snow white bunny with the kunai above it's head.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi suddenly yelled as he grabbed Tazuna and went to the ground.

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The Genin did so and they saw a large sword flying in the air. Naruto looked at the sword really closely before his eyes widened in shock. He recognized that sword from anywhere, and there's only one person who has a sword like that. As soon as the sword flew past them and hit a tree, everyone got up.

They turned to the sword and saw a gray-skinned man with bandages wrapped around his lower face standing on it.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man before them. _"Is that?"_

"I should have known that Gato would hire you..." Naruto spoke up getting the man's attention. "Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Mist." He got into a fighting stance but was stopped when Kakashi held his arm out.

"Kid's good." Zabuza said. "It's unusual for a Genin to know about missing-nins."

_"Seem's like someone's been reading the Bingo Book._" The Jounin thought. "He's way out of your league Naruto. Everyone get in formation and protect Tazuna."

"Fine..." Naruto sighed as he and his so called 'teammates' circled around Tazuna.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye." Zabuza spoke up. "Did I get it right?"

All of the Genin looked at Kakashi. Naruto had a surprised expression, Sakura's was confusion, and Sasuke was a full blown shock.

_"So I was right..."_ Naruto said.

_"What? Does he have some kind of power or something?"_ Sakura asked herself.

_"No way! No freaking way he has the Sharingan! Only Uchiha's have that!"_ Sasuke sneered in anger that he didn't have that yet.

Everyone then noticed how the mist was starting to appear all around them. It also caused the Genin to be separated by their Jounin. They then felt a burst of Chakra and the mist around them cleared, revealing Kakashi surrounded by an aura of Chakra.

Naruto can already since the fear coming from Sakura. His eyes moved to her and saw that she was shaking from nervousness.

"Calm down Sakura..." He told her. "Besides...there's no way in hell that our sensei gonna let us die." He smirked causing the Jounin to eye smile.

They all sensed that Zabuza moved quickly to the lake and just stood there. He did a hand-sign.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Zabuza appear between in the middle of their circle.

"MOVE!" He yelled as Sakura and Sasuke moved out the way.

When Zabuza was about to strike Tazuna, Naruto appeared in front of him. He held out his hand and a sword appeared in his hands. Both weapons clashed with each other and sparks can be seen.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw Naruto's sword appearing out of nowhere like that. They watched as Naruto took out the gun he used on the Demon Brothers before and aimed it in Zabuza's face.

_**BANG!**_

The bullet when straight through Zabuza and he was then turned to water. Naruto, without looking back, quickly held his sword in a reverse grip and it was in front of the real Zabuza's face.

"That was a good job with the **Water Clone Jutsu** Zabuza." Naruto commented.

"But now it's over!" Kakashi said holding a kunai at Zabuza's neck.

Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura looked at the sword that Naruto had in his grip. It's long and the color scheme on it was gold, silver, bronze, and ruby. Both Sakura and Tazuna stared in awe at the sword while Sasuke was seething in anger.

_"WHERE DOES THE DOBE GET THIS POWER AND WEAPONS!"_ He shouted to himself in anger and hate.

"Hm...looks like I underestimated you brat." Zabuza said. "You seem to be much more of a challenge."

"Same for you..." Naruto smirked. He turns around really fast and slashed Zabuza in half.

Only to discover that was a clone shocking everyone.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled as said Jounin turned around and saw Zabuza there.

The Demon swordsman swiped his sword in order to cut Kakashi's head clean off. But he dodged it and then decided to kick him in the chin sending him flying. Zabuza then dashed off in order to go in for the kill.

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Zabuza and clashed swords with him once more.

While Naruto and Zabuza were fighting, Sakura was dumbstruck that Naruto actually knows how to fight with a sword. But then again, he did told her and everyone that he was hiding his skills. Tazuna had knew found respect for the boy and Sasuke was just getting angrier and angrier.

"Who would've thought that Naruto was good with a sword!" Sakura said looking at the red-streaked blonde. _"But this feeling...it's like determination._

"Kid sure has guts." Tazuna said. "I can't believe that he wasn't even afraid of that guy."

_"This brats seriously good."_ Zabuza thought blocking every attack Naruto gave at him.

When there was an opening Zabuza swiped his sword cutting Naruto in half and causing gasp of horror to come from Sakura and Tazuna.

_**POOF!**_

"A _**Shadow Clone**_!?" Zabuza asked in shock. He quickly turns around and met Kakashi's fist coming to his face. He skidded a few feet away from him before he got up and glared at him.

"Game's over Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed as the two charged at each other in freeze frame.

* * *

_**Ending 1: Shining Road**_

* * *

_**A/N: I've been thinking about putting Tails in the story as Naruto's sidekick. So, a new poll has been set up, if you guys want Tails to be in it or not.**_

_**Also I've got three new Naruto/Sonic crossover stories I'm thinking about now.**_

_**Naruto: The New Chaos. A neglected by parents story**_

_**Naruto the Dark. A banishment story**_

_**Konoha's Invisible Ninja. A Naruko and Espio story**_


	4. Protecting Those That Matter

_**Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja!**_

**A/N: I'm back yall! Got new laptop and continuing on with my stories!**

**Also here's the results for Tails being in the story**

**Tails' results: 96% says yes  
**** 4% says no**

**So he's in the story! Also, people been PMing me saying that they want Blaze to be in the harem instead of Nicole. So Blaze will be replacing her.**

* * *

_**Opening 1: NARUTO Drive**_

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza are see clashing with their sword and kunai in hand. Zabuza then went in as he tried to round house kick Kakashi only for him to duck it and do a couple of back flips away from him. Zabuza then starts to jump a few feet away from him and was doing hand-seals at a fast pace.

Kakashi, thanks to his **Sharingan**, began to copy what Zabuza was doing at the same fast pace as he was.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"** Both Shinobi shouted.

The Genin and Tazuna saw two of the same water dragons rise from the sea, glaring at each. They gave out a roar and charged at each other. Zabuza's dragon was pushing Kakashi's backwards, proving to it that it's going to win. However, Kakashi's dragon pushed also letting it know that it's not going to give up. They continued on for what seems like minutes until Kakashi's dragon pushed even more while giving out a mighty roar. But then, both of the dragons just exploded and splashed.

They watched as they went to land again and both were panting. Tazuna and Sakura had worried looks on their faces, Naruto still had a grip on his sword just in case Zabuza would come to them, and Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with interest. Once he gets the **Sharingan**, he will use it's powers to copy all of Naruto's techniques and will go to the council to give him those weapons. That why he'll be able to defeat _Him_.

_"This guy is strong, I'll give him that."_ Kakashi thought.

"Not bad Kakashi." Zabuza commented drawing his blade. "But now it's time for me to-!" He was silenced when something hit him on his neck.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked. "He's not moving...is he dead?"

Kakashi walked over to his body and checked his pulse. His only eye widen in shock. "He really is dead..." He said causing everyone to gasp.

_"That was a senbon just now!"_ Naruto thought watching Zabuza collapsed on the ground and seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces. He turned his head to the trees and saw man wearing mask sitting on a tree branch. "I can see you, ya know?"

The masked wearing Shinobi silently gasped in shock. He jumped down and went to Zabuza's not moving body making everyone gasp. "Thank you for distracting him for me."

"Wait!" Kakashi said stopping the masked man. "Who are you?"

"I...am a Hunter-Nin." The man said as he and Zabuza disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**_"Naruto?"_**

_"Mimi? That you?"_ Naruto asked. _"Haven't talked to you in a while. Hows the sleep?"_

_**"My sleep was very perfect. Thank for asking!**_" Mimi said happily. _**"And nice job with your mindscape. I really like it now!"**_

_"No prob. So what's up?"_ Naruto asked.

**_"You sensed it didn't you?"_** Mimi asked causing Naruto to nod.

_"Yeah, Zabuza was dead the moment that senbon hit him. But I can feel his chakra coming back up."_ Naruto said.

**_"So in other words...you let them escape...man, even though you have those hedgehogs powers you still suck ass."_** Mimi deadpanned.

_"Shut up. Nobody asked you."_ Naruto told her with his eyebrow twitching.

"SENSEI!"

Naruto broke out his conversation with Mimi and turned to the scream. Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke were around Kakashi's unconscious body. He sighs tiredly and shook his head. He walks to the group.

"Don't worry." He reassured them making them turn to him. "He's just knocked out." He picks his sensei's body up and put him over his shoulders. "Tazuna. Can you take us to your home?"

"Of course. Follow me." Tazuna said leading the group ahead.

* * *

**Next Day**

**(Tazuna's House)**

The group have entered Tazuna's house. While they entered they met up with Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, who was cooking dinner, and told them about what happened. Naruto took Kakashi to a room and began to treat his wounds which were only minor. He then walked down to the living room.

It's only been a few minutes, but Kakashi was starting to wake up now. They brought him food and introduced them to Tsunami and Tazuna's grandson, Inari. However, after dinner was over Inari ran to his room making Naruto raise an eyebrow at wondering what He explained while he was unconscious and it was only because all his chakra went into his **Sharingan**. They all just got finished eating and Kakashi called his team in for a brief meeting.

"Okay, sensei. What's this about?" Naruto asked but already knowing it.

"I think that Zabuza is alive..." Kakashi answered.

"Huh!? But how could that be!?" Sakura asked in shock.

"There's no way in hell that he's still alive! You said so yourself!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Hmph! I knew that Hunter-Nin's attack was too weak! You should have let me taken both of them out." Sasuke said causing Naruto and Kakashi to sigh.

"Anyway...sensei, I think that Hunter-Nin was really a Hunter-Nin." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in shock.

_**"No duh Sherlock."**_ Mimi scoffed causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

_"Shut up."_

"I saw the man throw a senbon on his neck. There making him seem dead but it only lasts for a few minutes. And also Hunter-Nins are required to remove the head and destroy the body of any Missing-Nin." Naruto explained. "So in other words our Demon of the Mist is alive and well. So I have a feeling that we're going to see them again. And I can also tell that your gonna be training us to how to learn chakra control?"

"That's right Naruto." Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks but no thanks sensei." Naruto said as he stood up. "I already know about the chakra control thing like tree climbing and stuff. So I'm gonna go out and train by myself. See ya." He disappeared in a gold flash.

"Um, okay..." Kakashi sweat dropped so did Tazuna and Sakura while Sasuke was glaring at the spot.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto appears in a clearing with his eyes closed. In a poof of smoke, a **Shadow Clone** appeared right next to him. They both held their hands out and the sacred swords, Caliburn and Arondight, appears in a flash of light. They opened their eyes and turned to each other before jumping a few meters away from each other.

"You ready?" The real Naruto asked holding Caliburn as the clone nodded. "Then let's go!" They both charged at each other really fast and their swords clashed with each other. They then disappeared in a golden flash and reappeared in the skies.

**"Light Slash!"** Naruto shouted as he swiped Caliburn and launched a yellow light at his clone.

**"Double Slash Attack!"** The clone shouted doing a double slash attack and sending two red lights at the real one

The two attacks clashed with each other but **Light Slash** was the most powerful of all, destroying the two and charging at the clone. He held out Arondight to block the attack as it came towards him. The clone still held his sword and moved it upwards so that the attack is sent flying to the sky.

The clone then charged at Naruto and both were exchanging sword attacks to one another. They were teleporting really fast causing loud Clashes to be heard throughout the clearing.

**_"Damn these guys are fast!"_ **Mimi thought. _**"Well Sonic and Shadow ARE apart of him!"**_

An hour past and Naruto was finished with his training with his clone. Both swords and the clone disappeared. He sighed tiredly and looked around noticing that the sun has set. He disappeared in a gold flash.

**(Tazuna's House)**

Naruto appears inside the house and was greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna, and Kakashi. He looks over to the corner to see Sakura trying to ask Sasuke out on a date and he just flat out turned her down making him shake his head in annoyance at the two. He sat down at the table and was given tea by Tsunami which he glady accepted.

"Why...?"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Inari standing on the stairs with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Why do you guys keep on fighting? You're just going to end up getting killed by Gato! So why do you try and train so much!?" He demanded to the Konoha Nins.

"It's simple kid..." Naruto said. "I train hard because there's a whole bunch of people who needs to be saved by people like Gato and I don't want them to suffer."

"What do you know about suffering huh!? You don't know anything about us! So how would you know about suffering!?" Inari demanded.

Everyone felt the temperature dropped in the whole room. They all turned to Naruto and saw he had his hair shadowing over his eyes. Kakashi actually cursed at the kid for bringing that subject up. They watched as Naruto appeared in front of Inari and grabbed the boy by his shirt pulling his face close to his.

"Listen up you little brat! Don't you even think you're not the only suffering around here! Do you like having a mother and grandpa who loves and cares about you!? Cause I never got that! All my life in my village, I've had people calling me hurtful names, beat me up for no reason, and I've always had mobs chasing after me on my birthdays!" He yelled at him making him, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Sakura to gasp in shock. "Do you want all that to happpen to you!?"

"N-No..." Inari said as he felt Naruto release him and he fell on his butt.

"Then be happy with what you got! Be happy that you have family cause you have no idea that there are other people that's suffering!" Naruto finished as he walked out of the house and slammed the door making the whole house shake.

"K...Kakashi-sensei...is what Naruto said...true?" Sakura asked looking at her sensei look down in guilt.

"Yes...it's true." Kakashi said earning horried looks from everyone except for Sasuke who didn't really care about that.

Inari ran upstairs to his room, Tsunami was on the verge of crying, and Tazuna was angry at the village for doing something like that to him. And Sakura, she has decided that she's now going to be nicer to Naruto.

**(With Naruto)**

_**"Naruto! Calm down!"**_ Mimi pleaded seeing Naruto destroying a whole bunch of trees.

_"How can I calm down after what that kid just said!?"_ Naruto asked, picking up a tree with his bare hands and throwing it in the sky.

**_"Look, I know you're angry at him, but he's still just a kid. He doesn't know about the outside world like you and everyone else do."_** Mimi said.

Naruto stopped his rampaging and closed his eyes. She was right. Inari is just a kid, and he has no idea how life is like for other people in different villages. He sighed and lied on the grass staring at the moon.

_"Yeah...guess you're right."_ He thought.

**_"Of course I'm right...dummy."_** Mimi said, hearing him chuckle and start to fall asleep. When he did, a blush and smile appeared on her face. _**"But you're my dummy."**_

"Heard that." Naruto smirked, sensing her blush in embarrasment and stutter.

_**"STUPID NARUTO!"**_

**(Gato's Place)**

Gato was seriously pissed as hell at what happened. That bastard Zabuza had the nerve to threaten him and that little masked brat broke his left arm. When the two left, he swore to himself that if he ever see's those two again, he would make them pay dearly for that.

"Hey Boss." One of the thugs said, getting Gato's attention. "Everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Perfect." Gato grinned evilly. "Let's go and pay Mr. Tazuna and the wanna be ninja brats a warm welcome." He laughed evilly, with his thugs joining in with him.

* * *

**Morning**

Naruto felt the sun hitting his face, making him cover his eyes with his hand. He noticed a shadowy figure watching over him. He moved his hand away and saw a beautful woman. She has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes. She wore pink japaense clothes. Both were staring at each other for a few minutess before Naruto stood up.

"Hey." He waved to her.

"Hello, you were asleep out here and you look really dirty." She said in a gentle voice. "I couldn't help but notice your head band. Are you a ninja?"

Naruto looked at his head band, then to the woman with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." The woman smiled. "My name is Haku Yuki. What were you doing out here?"

"I was training..." Naruto lied. "Guess I passed out from exhaustion."

"Guess that explains this destruction." Haku said taking a look around the nearly destroyed forests. She turns to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Tell me, how come you wanted to be a ninja Naruto? Is it because you have people to protect or something?"

"People...to protect?" Naruto asked, but gave a silent gasp as memories of his childhood came and he remembers seeing a girl smiling and playing with him.

_"Come on Naruto! Let's go play!"_

_"Naruto, you big goof!"_

_"I swear, you're so naive at times. But that's what I like about you."_

Naruto looked down sadly. "There was one person who I promised to protect. But one day, she just disappeared. I looked everywhere for her and...I think the Third Hokage knew something about this and helped me look for her. When we couldn't find her, I would always cry."

"Was this girl precious to you?" Haku asked curiously.

"Of course she was!" Naruto exclaimed. "She was the first and only friend that I've ever made. For as long as I can remember, I asked the other kids if they've seen her, but they always say no. So...I told myself...that I would never stop searching for her. And I still am."

"Really?" Haku asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled. "And it's thanks to her, that I've been getting more and more friends, even though the other kids stayed away from me."

He close his eyes and starts to see the smiling faces of the Third, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Iruka, Sakura...and even Sasuke. He even see's his parents smiling towards him, nodding their heads. He looks to Haku and smiled.

"In fact, that's why I wanted to be a ninja. I want to protect people and become Hokage, so that people can respect me like they should've been all my entire life."

**_"Naruto..."_** Mimi thought to herself sadly, knowing that it was Madara's fault for all this. She also blamed herself because she was the most powerful Tailed-Beasts and she was under control by someone like him.

"Looks like you have a lot of people to protect Naruto." Haku smiled warmly. "I hope you reach your dream of becoming Hokage."

"Thanks. Oh yeah! I forgot about my teammates!" Naruto turned to run but stopped and turned to Haku. "You know, not only are you a cute woman, you're really cool to be around. I hope we meet again Haku."

"Um, Naruto..." Haku trailed off. "I'm a boy."

Naruto and Mimi's eyes widened in shocked and both of their jaws dropped to the ground. Naruto could hear Mimi laughing her tails off in his mind and feel her rolling around.

"Um...right. Sorry." Naruto apologized as he skate away back to Tazuna's place.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Haku said. "I have a feeling that you're going to do great things..."

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was still skating through the forest with a determined look on his face. He stopped skating and took something out of his pocket. It was a small purple star charm that had a fire in the center. He tightened his grip on it and held it close to his chest as if worried that it was going to be gone. He looks at it once more and smiled warmly.

"I promise...I will find you...Blaze." He whispered before he heard a scream that was just ahead of him. He put's the charm back into his pocket and skates towards the scream in an orange flash.

* * *

_**Ending 1: The Shining Road**_


End file.
